


Anakin Skywalker Makes Gerard Want to Touch His Dick

by bluemoongirl99



Series: The Two Times Gerard Jacked off to Star Wars, and the One Time He Didn't [1]
Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anakin isn't even an actual character, Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Charlie Ships It, M/M, Masturbation, Other, What Have I Done, blame charlie, sorry if i ruined anyone's childhood, this is such a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard watches Star Wars a bit too many times and starts to notice how attractive Anakin Skywalker is, and let's his imagination have some fun. He also lets his dick in on some of the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anakin Skywalker Makes Gerard Want to Touch His Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny-charlie (fobfantasia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! God this is absolutely awful, but it's a crack fic that I wrote in a hurry as a Christmas Present for the one and only, tiny-charlie (fobfantasia)! I plan to make this into a series, so stay tuned for more!

The first time Gerard didn’t intend for it to happen. 

He had put the DVD of Star Wars Episode III into the compartment of his laptop and pressed play. He flickered through the beginning sequences, and found himself buzzing after the opening scene. That fight scene was always one of his favorites. 

Although, within the first few minutes, he noticed something was quite different. Sure, of course he had noticed that the actor who played Anakin was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. But, he found his eyes being drawn to him in every scene. 

He began noticing things that he had never cared to notice before. Like, the quirk of his eyebrows, or a twitch in his smile that made it more like a smirk than anything else. He let his fingers trail their way down his stomach and eventually onto the waistband of his boxers. 

The movie played on, and Gerard only seemed to get more and more attracted to him. He only was about halfway through it, and was already sporting a halfway decent semi. 

Anakin started going crazy, and let Darth Sidious seduce him into the dark side. Gerard’s breath hitched when he fell to his knees in front of The Emperor, and imagined what he would look like on his knees in front of him. 

Gerard let out a breathy sigh, and brought his palm down harshly to the bulge in his pants. The movie progressed until it got to the shot of Anakin looking harshly to the camera with the hood covering half of his face. Gerard quickly paused it and stared at the screen. 

Anakin’s eyes seemed to bore into his soul, and Gerard even saw some sweat on the side of his face. Without any further thought Gerard brought his hand under his boxers, and grabbed harshly onto his now throbbing dick. 

“Fuck,” He bit out as he hand worked quick and fast. 

Anakin’s face looked completely commanding, with a hint of madness behind his practically glowing hazel eyes. 

Gerard kicked off the sheets of his bed, and shifted his laptop so it was beside him. He knew in the back of his mind it probably wasn’t the sanest thing to be jerking off to a franchise that made up a majority of your childhood. But, with Anakin looking at him like that, and a hand wrapped around his dick, he didn’t really care about sanity. 

Gerard thought about the way Anakin’s chest heaved, painted with sweat after waking up from the nightmare, and imagined that instead he had caused Anakin to sweat like that. He closed his eyes tightly, and let out a loud moan. 

Then he came all over his hand and stomach. 

 

**___________**

 

 

The second time it wasn’t premeditated, but Gerard wasn’t as caught off guard. 

He was laying in bed. All he was thinking of was the big art project he had coming up, when he happened to glance over at the poster on his wall. He knew he was probably going to regret putting up a giant fucking poster of Anakin Skywalker, but he couldn’t resist. 

His eyes trained over Anakin’s solid form. He seemed to be the epitome of confident, not to mention sexy. He held the lightsaber like he owned the world, and  _ well, _ Gerard thought,  _ he kind of did _ .

Gerard let his eyes close on their own accord and imagined what it would be like if Anakin would look at him like that. He licked his lips in anticipation.  _ He would be rough _ , Gerard’s subconscious told him. He would be rough and Gerard hoped to God he would have a mouth on him. 

_ He would probably love to see you cry. He would want you to completely surrender yourself to him. He wouldn’t give you what you really want until you’re writhing around the bed just begging for any sort of release, promising that you’ll do anything to be allowed to come.  _

Gerard let in a gasping breath as he could practically feel Anakin’s warm body pressed against his, sweat slicking up both of their chests. 

_ “You can do better than that, baby.” _ He would whisper, his words hot against Gerard’s ear. Gerard moaned loudly despite himself as he pictured Anakin leaning down against him, his hair just tickling Gerard’s searing pale skin. He would mark him all over, Gerard theorized. He would make his chest all sorts of purple and red so that he would never forget who he belonged too. 

He would mark him in places no one would see. So Gerard would be reminded every time his shirt would brush his chest, or the place in-between his thighs that makes him want to cry and scream out at the same time. But, he would make sure that Gerard would never forget what a slut he is. 

It was all becoming too much. Gerard managed to get his hand off of his own dick for a second, with a great surge of willpower, he might add. He scrambled clumsily until he found the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer, and hurriedly poured it onto his fingers. 

He spread his legs and reached to put one finger underneath him. He stuck it in his hole, wincing for only a second before shoving in a second one. Anakin would like it to burn anyway. He let himself adjust for only a minute before he was crooking them desperately trying to find his prostate. 

He surprised himself with a cut-off moan when he found it, and brought his other hand to his dick. He alternated between grinding his hips forward and hitting his prostate full force, and jacking his dick on the way back. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and was practically sobbing by then, fucking himself desperately on his own hand. 

He closed his eyes and took his hand off of his dick once again. He trailed it up his chest and grabbed onto his neck. His eyes flew open as his air supply began dwindling. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t make a sound. The only thing to be heard was his slick fingers going in and out. 

But that was the last straw - the thing that sent him tumbling over the edge. He let out a strangled scream, despite the fingers clawing at his throat and came all over his stomach. His vision whiting out for a few seconds, before he let his hand drop. 

He sucked in gulps of air greedily, and spluttered. He pulled his fingers out of his ass, and whimpered smalley due to oversensitivity. He wiped his fingers lazily off on the bedspread before laying down on it limpy. 

His breaths were ragged, and as he laid on his bed naked and blissed out, he swore to himself.

Because,  _ fuck _ .

  
He had never came so hard in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am so sorry about this. It was a joke, and then it turned into something real. But, it's for Charlie. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are my life-source, so keep 'em coming! I wish whoever is reading this a Merry Christmas, and a Sinful New Year! xx - Ash


End file.
